Angel's Beginning
by Princess Keiko
Summary: Angel becomes a student at Hogwarts after her father dies.


_**Angel's beginning**_

Angel walks up the stairs to the big double doors of Hogwarts School. She creeps in to the main hall looking up at the staircases above her and the paintings pone the wall.

"Can I help you?"

A deep male voice came from behind her; Angel wipes around and finds a tall pale blond haired boy standing in mid-step down the stairs and a slightly taller boy next to him with brown hair. Angel at the time had let go of her trunk and was only wearing a short black dress that brushed her mid-thigh. The boy walked the rest of the way down walking around Angel as if she were pray.

"I'm Angel Black. Yes, you can help me. Could you show me where the Headmaster's office is?" Angel said coldly.

The boy smirked and bowed at the waist. The taller boy bowed lower and winked at Angel.

"Welcome Ms. Black. We are your welcome wagon as one would put it. But I am Draco Malfoy. And this is my fellow Slytherin Blasie Zabani. Please follow us and we will find which house you will be put in."

Draco started to walk back up the stairs with Blasie walking slowly behind him; Angel grabbed her trunk and followed the boys to the top of the left hand tower. knock knock

"Draco, Blasie is that you?" the Headmaster said from inside the room. Draco walked up

"Yes it's us."

Draco pushed open the door and walked in to the large open room with bookshelves, a desk in the middle of the room along with paintings along the walls.

"Sir, she's here we have come to get her in to a house."

The Headmaster turned around and smiled at Angel with sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello Ms. Black it is my pleasure that you are here. I'm sorry that it took so long for us to get you out of hiding and I also apologize about what has happened to your father."

Angel hides her sadness and smiles "Tis my appreciation for you finally letting me out, well shall we get me settled?"

The Headmaster picked up the sorting hat "Sit down on this chair Ms. Black."

Angel went and sat as she was told to do. The hat put atop her head it whispering in her ear and her response was a snort and laugh.

"She is a Slytherin."

Draco smirked satisfied with what the hat has said. Blasie hid his own apparition. Angel stood and walked back over to the door turning only so she could see the Headmaster.

"Thank you Sir, I'll be on my way to meet the people of my house now."

With that Angel walked out the door, Draco not far behind her to go to his own room. Blasie stayed there for only a moment.

"So, Blasie please take care of our dear Ms. Black."

Blasie nodded and walked back through the door. Slowly walking down the Slytherin corridor was Angel. Blasie walked so he was far enough way from her but close enough to watch. Angel could tell he was behind her so she dropped her wand on the floor. Blasie watched as Angel bent down to pick up her wand.

/Oh bloody hell why must she bend over in such a short dress/

Slowly her already short dress rose up so he could see her cute little bottom. Her dress rose to where Blasie could see her thin black thong strap pushed in the creak of her bottom. Blasie slowly walked up behind her and pinched her bottom. Angel snapped up and squealed.

"What in hell do you think your doing?"

He smiles and winks quickly walking away. Angel picked up her wand and trunk, running after him yelling. Blasie walked in to Draco's room and sat down on the bed. Draco walked out of his bathroom in a towel and looked at Blasie.

"Blasie what are you doing in here?" Blasie looked up at him and sighed

"Draco I need your help." Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Blasie what do you mean you need my help?" Blasie smirked and winked at Draco.

"Help me get the girl." Draco looked at him suspiciously.

"And what are you getting at?" Blasie smiled a real smile and closed his eyes.

"I want help getting Angel to be my girl. But being as I'm the quite type I'm not good with words and you are hell you have your girl." Draco smirked and looked over to the bathroom door and there stood none other then Artimis with a smirk of her own.

"So Draco what do you say help me think of something sexy to say to the new girl?" Blasie smiled at Artimis as she walked fully in to the room only wearing a towel much like Draco. Draco looked over to Artimis and smirked.

"Babe be a dear and become her friend." Artimis glared at her boyfriend.

"And why must I be the one to be her friend, why can't you do it?" Draco raised his eyebrow and looked at her worried.

"Babe, are you feeling alright?" Artimis laughed

"I'll do it; I'm up for some mischief." Draco kissed Artimis quickly and looked over to Blasie.

"Aww are you feeling lonely Blasie." Artimis walked over to Blasie and kissed his cheek. Draco smirked while Blasie blushed lightly.

"Ok could we get on with it so I can have my own girl instead of having to have yours feel sorry for me." Draco laughs

"Fine lets go, wait do you know which room is hers?" Blasie smirked and looked over to the portrait on the wall of Draco's room. Also Draco and Artimis looked at the portrait on the wall.

"Blasie what the hell are you looking at?" Artimis walked up to the wall pushing on the painting with hand. The painting opened willingly and past the painting was a dark hall way. Blasie laughed and smiled.

"That hall way leads to Angel's room, but Draco and I will be using that one so we can spy on you two to see how it's going."

"Blasie you really do want the girl don't you?" Blasie nodded his head and started heading in to the dark hall way pulling Draco along with him waving good-buy to Artimis.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Angel was in her new room unpacking her belongings, and filling her draws with her clothing. She pulled out her robes that were the color of the Slytherin house putting them in to her closet. Then Artimis knocked at her door she turned around and waited for another knock.

"Hello is anyone in here." Artimis pushed open the door part way seeing Angel standing in her black bondage jeans and her red t-shirt that says 'red is the color of blood mmm I like blood.' Angel looks coldly at Artimis while Artimis walks in and close the door behind her.

"May I help you?" Artimis walks up to her and smiles.

"My names Artimis, I'm right down the hall from you. Just thought I'd come meet you." Angel couldn't help but crack a smile and laugh.

"Christ in hell. I never knew people here were so nice." Angel looked up with her eyes turning back to green. Artimis looks at her worried.

"Oh, by the way. My names Angel, Angel Black." Angel flashed a smile.

"Oh hi Angel, umm did you know your eyes were red?" Artimis wondered

/Hmm maybe there's something wrong with her/ Angel frowned but sat on the bed.

"Well I have a question for you. If you want to be my friend then I'll tell you a few things about myself, deal." Artimis nodded and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Well I can change shape like my father and my mother was also a shape-shifter, so being as my mothers eyes were green and my father's eyes were brown. I got my mothers eyes the only problem is that when I get mad they turn red I'm not sure why they just do."

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Draco pushed Blasie forward so he could hear too, making Blasie fall forward on to the floor of Angel's room.

"What the hell is going on?" Angel yelled eyes blazing red

Artimis looks over at Angel noticing her anger, looking back at the boys.

"Where the hell did you two come from, Draco Malfoy you will be sleeping on the floor tonight." Artimis grabs Draco and stomps out of the room with his arm in her hands.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

After Artimis and Draco were in the hall, she turns to her boyfriend.

"Bloody Hell Draco, What were you trying to do get me caught?" Artimis yelled at her boyfriend.

"Artimis I was only trying to see what was going on." Draco claimed innocent trying to kiss her to make matters worse. Artimis snorts and grabs him dragging him back in to their room.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Angel looks dangerously at Blasie as he backs up toward the wall. She stays in her human form but her eyes are flaring red.

"Was denken Sie, dass Sie Spionieren auf uns machten?" Angel spoke with such a calm that scared Blasie not letting it be evident that he was scared.

"Huh what did you say?" Blasie looked confused now. Angel breaths and looks back up at him with green eyes returning.

"Sorry, I asked why where you spying on up..." Angel smiled with delight. Blasie walks toward Angel with hesitation.

"Oh well, I was walking and Draco and I were in his room and we found that the painting on his wall moved so we were trying to find out were it led to." Blasie bowed and smiled up at her Angel returns the bow and puts her hand out as if to shake hands, Blasie takes her hand and places a gentle kiss.

"Hai, wa ka ri ma su."Angel giggles as his lips touch her skin. Blasie looks up again wondering what she has said.

"Umm could you by chance tell me what you said?" Angel laughs and closes her eyes.

"Certainly, I said yes, I understand, meaning that I understand about wanting to look around and find out where things lead. And I apologize about speaking different languages its force of habit if you know what I mean." Angel went and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her offering it to Blasie.

"Oh yes how rude of me. I'm Angel I know you know my name but it's only proper to introduce myself again." Blasie nods smiling at Angel.

"Well my name is Blasie. And I hope that we can become really good friends. I have to go for now." He waved good-bye to Angel and walked to the door turning the knob. Angel turns toward him waving.

"We shall meet again soon." Angel smiled and lay down on her bed daydreaming.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Blasie dazedly walked in to his room not noticing that there was a figure sitting on his bed. Softly the figure walks up to Blasie carefully rubbing his shoulders. Blasie jumps when the hands start to rub his back. He turns with quickness.

"Who are you?" He speaks out to the other person in his dark room. She slides over to the light flicking it on. Blasie looks at her she is about 5'5" with dark brown hair to her mid-back, with deep browns just like the color of her hair. She seemed older then what she was. Blasie looked at her and walked around her.

"Who are you?" He frowned when she did not speak. A knock at his door startled him and he went to answer it leavening the mysterious girl in the center of the room. Opening the door there stood none other then Angel.

"Hey Blasie, just thought I'd come over so I have someone to talk to before I go to bed. May I come in?" She stood there while he motioned for her to come in. Angel walked in and stopped short gasping for breath when she saw……

"Katrina, what are you doing here?" She ran over to her sister and hugged the life out of her. Katrina gagged at the force of her older sister's hug.

"Sister I'm so glad to see you I have a message for you. I was from father. He told me to give it to you when I found you. And here I am." Katrina held out a piece of parchment. Angel opened and she began to read.

To my beloved daughter

Angel,

When you read this I will already be gone. I'm sorry I was not able to say good-bye to you. I know we had our differences but I hope you will forgive them. Your sister contacted me a few years ago and I have been keeping an eye on her I will make sure to have her find you as soon as she can. I know that you never knew you had a sister but you do I hope that you will take care of her and look out for her. The time will come when you find that you two are alike in many ways. Please take care of yourself and know that boys are a privilege not a need. I love you please know this I will always be in your heart.

Love forever,

Your father

Angel looked up at her sister and began to cry slightly, Blasie came behind her and hugged her she turned in his arms and cried on to his shoulder.

Well this is where I stop for now hehehe hope you guys like it. I know it short but please review. I would love to know how you like it. Well later for now.

We shall meet again.

Truly Forever,

Angel


End file.
